Tear Drops On My Guitar
by PrepGonePunk95
Summary: This is before MR3 and the Flock is living at Anne's. Fang goes on a date with Lissa and Max realizes how she feels about him. One shot song fic. Can be more if any one wants. i used ot be twilightluvr


_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

Fang gave me one last smile before he walked out the door, taking Lissa's hand in his and walking to her mother's car. I smiled too late, feeling tears spring to my eyes as I finally came to terms about how I felt about him. I loved him.

_ What I want and __I'm needing__ everything that we should be. I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without._

Lissa was lucky. She had Fang when I didn't. If she had Fang then she must be the most beautiful girl he knew, because he deserved no less.

_ Drew talks to me, I laugh __cause__ it's so damn funny. And I can't even __see,__ anyone when he's with me._

Fang was perfect for me in my opinion. He always made me laugh, I could trust him with any thing. But here I am, watching the car pull away through the window. I would have to wait 2 hours and 16 minutes before he came back according to the movie listings.

_ He's says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

I want Fang to be happy. I really do. And if that means he has to be with some red haired wonder to do so then so be it. But I would prefer it was me he was with.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star. He's the __song__ in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I locked my bedroom door so the Flock wouldn't accidently walk in and see me like this. It would only worry them. Especially Angel since she could hear every thought going through my head._Drew walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

Fang takes my breath away. Whenever he's near me he's all I can see. He's my right hand man, my best friend, and the one person I could count on for any thing.

_ And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be._

Fang was perfect. He deserved the best of everything. And if I wasn't the best then I would continue to be his best friend.

_ She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

If Lissa didn't treat him right then I would kill her. Well, ok I wouldn't because then we would have to move and the Flock's happy here, but I would defiantly break a bone or 2._He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star. He's the __song__ in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

Fang was my everything. The only person to know about my emotional breakdowns. The only person to understand exactly what I'm going through. The only person I could confide in. He was everything.

_So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture __down and maybe get some sleep to__night._

I stayed up at night thinking about my conversations with Fang. Never getting much sleep and then having to think up an excuse for him when he asked why I was so tired the next day._He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my __heart.__ He's the __song__ in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He's the time taking up but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into._

I could literally feel my heart cracking in 2 as I thought about this more and more. I heard a car pull up and glanced out the window. Fang was back. Glancing at the clock I saw that 2 hours had passed while I was thinking. I furiously clawed at my face, wiping the tears away and rushing into the bathroom. I splashed ice cold water on my face, making all the blotchiness disappear so I looked slightly more normal.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell from behind my door, "Open up!"

I walked out of my bathroom and opened the door, about to ask Fang what he wanted. Almost immediately his lips crashed into mine in a passionate kiss. My lips acted of their own accord, kissing him back as if on instinct. His lips molded to fit mine perfectly and I pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled at me brightly, "I love you to." And with that he pulled me into another kiss.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


End file.
